Sisters in Arms
by IceLance
Summary: Cecelia faces locals for regionals and more but hates the idea of new teammates, each year she enters and each year she wishes her old friends would return. Together with Blake and Julia she'l find her way through the world of Vanguard and meet old friends along the way. Her attitude may be her downfall and her ticket to success.


Today is the big day, I've gotten every card I need and the deck runs smoothly, the rest of the team better keep up otherwise they'll be gone within a blink of an eye. I'm used to it, each year it's a new set of teammates who'd rather sit alone and skim through the cardopaedia instead of with the team. I'm here for the glory of winning, everyone else I couldn't care less about. Well that is unless my original team comes back.

"Everyone ready?" Our store manager shouts, it's team line-up once again.

"Don't look so glum you'll be fine." A blonde girl says to a scarlet haired one. They exchange looks and the latter looks fierce.

"Now here is the run down, the more wins you have the more likely you're to be on the team, here are the brackets, you'll face everyone at least once. Top eight will fight it out for the top four. The winner will be team captain. You guys got it?" The whole store rings with cheers. "Well then, let it begin!"

"I don't know about you, but I plan on winning this." My opponent the same old wanting to win but lacks any intelligence about the game, they just buy the 'strongest' cards/clans.

"Yeah sure." I sarcastically say without looking at them.

"You'll eat your words!"

"I highly doubt that." I pass him the deck and shuffle theirs before handing it back and drawing my hand.

"Stand up the Vanguard!" we say although his was more energetic than mine."

"Battle Sister Waffle." I say, my pale pink hair waves in the breeze as he turns into a darker form of Wingal with black rings around him.

"Soon every last ally you had will turn to nothing more than a black ring."

I smirk and look the kid in the eye, fiery red eyes and dark hair, what a guy. "Ok well let's get this over with."

We clash and I come out ahead. "Time to finish this, let's go I ride Battle Sister Jelly, time to Legion!"

"Congrats you've gained hand big whoop."

"Well it's stopped every attempt you've put forward even when locking my rear guard. I'll use every last card in this deck to stop you from giving me another damage."

He gulps loudly and looks down at his hand.

"Now with support, Marshmallow attacks your vanguard."

"You won't hit I swear."

"Go Jelly with support from Cream."

"Perfect guard."

"Only one card left in your hand, even if that is a quintet you've used all of your counter blasts."

"Oh no!"

"Nothing, and the second, oh look a critical, looks like someone is going to lose by the hands of nuns with guns. Finish him !" Macaron unleashes a barrage of bullets and destroys his vanguard.

"You've beaten me but that is as far as you'll get." And he storms off in anger.

"It's true you know." The scarlet haired girl says. "If you didn't have an attitude problem you'd actually have friends."

"I'll pretend to ignore that comment." And I walk away, the cheek of the people here is awful. They better fix up for regionals.

"You won? Sick bro!" some chirpy kid says the dark haired red eyed boy.

"Yeah looks like I'll be climbing up the ladder by no time."

I swear if he's on the team I'm dodging.

"Alright here are the brackets for round two." The screen on the wall changes and I've been moved up, and it turns out the other two have too, fantastic…

"I forgot to mention my name, since we'll be together in the team no doubt I thought it was best to do so now. My name is Julia." She puts out her hand and I shake it.

"Cecelia." I reply in a rather unpleasant tone.

"Not so hard now is it? I'll catch you later I have some business to attend to."

'What a stuck up snob, I hope that Julia girl doesn't make it after that performance' I think to myself.

"Cecelia you're against me!" a stocky kid calls me with a bag of sweets in one arm and a deck In the other.

'Ugh what an ugly child I don't want anything to do with that, best make it a quick victory.'

"Want some?" he asks holding the drooled on bag.

"I'll let you finish them…" I give him a look of disgust.

"Suit yourself snob." And grabs a handful and swashes them around his mouth.

"Close your gob when you're eating please!" I refrain from looking at him.

"Why, does it bother you? Fancy giving up now so you don't need to watch."

"Nice try but it'll take more than a tramp to stop me from winning." I retaliate.

"What did you call me?" his face still swirling and oozing junk food.

"Stand up the Vanguard." I say flipping over Waffle.

"Tramp you can go first." I say wafting my cards to free the air of his stench.

"Fine I ride Rising Phoenix and end."

"Fine I ride Lollipop; Waffle moves back and supports her attack." Lollipop charges forward ready to swing her weapon.

"No chance I'll use this." He throws down a Carbuncle heal.

"Well drive check, nothing, hope you're happy not taking a single damage."

"Well I'd rather wait until later but I want to drag this out, just for you." He gives the most vile grin I've encountered, absolutely putrid.

"Take your turn, don't make me grab the manager."

"Ride Red River Dragoon and attack your vanguard."

"Fine. By. Me." I slow my words down and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing, your turn."

"I ride Marshmallow and I used Waffles skill, I superior call Chocolat now I call Macaron, now attack it." Macaron charges up her guns when another carbuncle appears but this time it's red.

"What a waste of a perfect guard, you should have left it."

"You have no clue what I'm running."

"It doesn't matter to me as long as I win."

"What a load of rubbish, I've changed my strategy just for this clan, I'd normally ride Parfait but since you're using a removal clan I've had to change it up a little, now attack Marshmallow."She fires a bolt of light which strikes the dragon rider directly. "Her skill I get to unflip the damage Waffle used." I say as I soulcharge too.

"Fine by me. My turn?"

"Yes"

The battle rages on as I am on Monaka and he's on Vermillion.

"Now time to change things up, I ride Battle Sister, Gelee, seek the mate." The copy of monaka, Choclat from earlier and two triggers return to the deck "Pudding join my side."

"So what?"

"Even if I don't finish you I still get the hand advantage over you to then refill my rear guard, so theoretically from this point onwards you've lost no matter what." I give an maleficent smirk.

"Girl you are insane, I quit forget this." He grabs his deck and puts a handful of garbage in his mouth and leaves.

"Scaring your opponents away, clever tactic." It's her again.

"Well I grew tired of his diabolical hygiene and needed to end it fast." I retort paying no attention to the girl.

"You know you can allow others to enter your life, you don't have to keep everything to yourself." As she puts a hand on my shoulder.

'How dare she touch me, the hag I'll end her right her right now.'

"I'd rather not now excuse me I need to go and claim my ticket to the semis." I lift her hand off me and strut my way to the desk flicking my hair back.


End file.
